


i don’t learn (it’ll all be fine this time)

by VITRI0L



Series: when the canon lore suddenly takes a sharp left turn, leaving you heartbroken [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Lowercase, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Oneshot, Reunions, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, canon lore really said “sike got’cha bitch”, no beta we die like tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VITRI0L/pseuds/VITRI0L
Summary: tommy’s visit to pandora’s vault doesn’t go to according to plan. at least he gets to see a certain someone again.•••“tommy tried to open his mouth to scream, to call out to someone, anyone who would listen. it didn’t matter who heard, just so long as they got him out of here...the world was dark around him.”•••Spoilers for TommyInnit’s 3/01/2021 stream
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: when the canon lore suddenly takes a sharp left turn, leaving you heartbroken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189505
Comments: 16
Kudos: 233
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	i don’t learn (it’ll all be fine this time)

**Author's Note:**

> title: line of sight - ODESZA

his entire body was on fire.

the flames licked his cool skin, slowly climbing through him as if they had no care in the world. like they didn’t know that they were hurting him. 

his muscles protested angrily. 

his skin was being eaten away.

his bones were melting.

tommy tried to open his mouth to scream, to call out to someone, anyone who would listen. it didn’t matter who heard, just so long as they _got him out of here..._

the world was dark around him.

_why the fuck can’t i see? what the fuck did that stupid green bitch do?_

_kill you_ , a poisonous voice replied.

tommy remembered now.

he remembered the tiny prison, walls blackened with obsidian. the way the crying obsidian dripped ever so slowly, viscous liquid creating pools of darkened grim. 

he remembered the way the dark floors burned by the curtain of orange lava. the fire crawling up the skin of his rough palms, reaching up his forearms.

he remembered dream.

the jumpsuit wearing man was just the slightest bit taller than him.

but when the man was running towards him, face hidden by a broken mask, tommy remembered thinking he was too tall. 

too tall, dream was too tall, he took up too much space, the room was _so crowded, where the walls **caving in...?**_

there was no air in tommy’s lungs.

 _dream killed you. he beat you to death,_ that voice said gently.

“no,” tommy tried.

his jaw didn’t open.

the words got caught in his throat.

“sam wouldn’t let that happen.”

nothing. he wasn’t making any noise

“please.”

_nothing._

“someone— help me...”

_**nothing.** _

_no one cares. they never did._

tommy wanted to scream, to run away, to see where he was.

his body stayed still, ignoring his panic.

_sam didn’t care either. he let you die._

“PLEASE!”

“tommy?” a voice outside of the teen’s head asked.

tommy felt all his viperous thoughts vanish, chased away by the warmth of the voice. the fire under his skin stopped burning as if the presence of another stole the flame’s oxygen.

“tommy, is that you?”

they sounded so familiar.

suddenly, tommy could feel his body once more. desperately, his eyelids suddenly peeled open like they’d been stuck together with glue.

wherever he was was extremely bright. tommy flinched, bring his hands to block his eyes. with the shade, the teen slowly got used to seeing again.

he opened his eyes fully.

the first thing he noticed was that there was nothing but white. it expanded across where the sky should have been, blank and expressionless.

the second thing he noticed was how clean his hands were. after sitting in the prison for nearly 5 days, the crying obsidian gunk had built up under his cracked fingernails. but now, it was gone, along with all the burns.

the third thing... well—

a brunet man was crouched by where tommy’s feet laid. his curly locks feel in front of his warm brown eyes and there was a gentle smile on his face.

he wore a dark amber sweater that clung gently to his thin frame.

tommy felt tears press furiously behind his eyes.

“wilbur?”

wilbur chuckled, the noise soft and bright. 

emotions hit the teen like a train.

 _i missed hearing him laugh_ , said a gentle thought.

“heya, toms. what’cha doing here?”

tommy should have gotten mad, furious, even. he should have screamed and cursed the older man for everything wil had the audacity to put him through.

and a part of the blond wanted to do that.

instead, tommy just clamored to his feet, tears pouring down his pallid face. wilbur stood too, as if he was anticipating the younger’s actions. he opened his arms and tommy threw himself into the embrace.

“shh, it’s going to be ok, toms,” wil whispered, arms holding the blond as close as he could without crushing him.

tommy just cried harder, gripping that amber sweater with all his strength.

he was so **tired** of being angry.

so, tommy just cried into his brother’s embrace, letting out all of the emotions that he had bottled up. all the sorrow from exile, all the loneliness from doomsday and all the pain from everything else, it all fell with his tears.

and wilbur just held him, without saying a word and let him break down in the older’s embrace.

this wasn’t president wilbur, cold and calculating.

this wasn’t the wilbur from pogtopia, paranoid and insane.

this wasn’t the wilbur who had run away from home at age 17, only to come back with a fox child in tow.

this was the wilbur who was raised tommy. who nursed him back to health when the blond fell prey to the antarctic cold, taught him how to read and write in place of their absent father. the wilbur who saw tommy as his baby brother and just wanted a better future for the troubled youth.

wilbur pulled away once tommy had stopped crying. the teen reluctantly dropped his arms, fighting the urge to hold onto his brother as though he was going to disappear.

“do you want to talk about it?” he asked patiently.

“i—“ tommy hesitated, looking to the bright white floor, “i died...”

“welcome to the afterlife,” wil replied joyously, spreading his arms out and gesturing to the vacant land, “we don’t got much going on.”

the teen fought the urge to grin.

“you don’t sound very surprised,” he said back, an usual bitterness tainting his words.

wil sighed, but no teasing words followed.

“no, i’m not. i could feel your presence growing strong here, toms.”

tommy snapped his eyes to met those brown depths.

“just like last time?”

“just like last time.”

he crossed his arms and looked away once more.

“dream murdered me.”

a silence flowed softly between them. 

tommy knew wilbur was mad. but, not at him.

the brunet seemed to get a grip on his emotions, and the teen felt a hand rest calmly on his shoulder. 

he liked the warmth.

“oh toms, i’m sorry. dream’s a bastard, but i never thought he’d actually—“

he cut himself off.

it was tommy’s turn to sigh.

“no, it was bound to happen,” the blond said, “i should have seen it coming, really.”

“look at me, bubba,” wil said quickly, shaking tommy’s shoulder ever so slightly, “don’t say things like that.”

tommy glanced to his older brother, frowning.

“it’s true, though. dream took my other two lives, of course he’d take my third. i’d just... i’d gotten too cocky.”

wilbur cooed and shook his head sorrowfully.

“you shouldn’t have to worry about death so much. you’re a kid.”

“i’m a big man,” tommy protested weakly.

wilbur gave another laugh at that.

“i know, but you trusted sam to protect you. you thought that it would be ok to visit dream one last time. that’s perfectly normal to need closure and it should have never lead to your final death.”

the teen did his best to ignore the sweet way the words made him feel. he didn’t need consolation, he wasn’t a baby, but... to hear that things weren’t all his fault—

“you’re being too nice,” tommy told the brunet.

“would you rather i go back to teasing you for being a child?”

“on second though...”

their laughter rung throughout the afterlife, adding to the brightness of the space.

“i missed you,” tommy confessed once he caught his breath, ribs aching in a good way.

wilbur smiled widely.

“i missed you too, toms. you know i love you, right?”

“of course.”

it was so easy to say back, the teen was almost surprised.

almost.

“so, where the fuck do you live in this goddamn place.”

“there’s a cabin out that way,” wil replied, gesturing to his left, “though, i don’t much like the company there.”

“is schlatt there?” tommy asked, feeling concern grow in his stomach.

“yep. mexican dream too.”

“ME GUSTA!”

“tommy, wait up! you don’t know where the fuck you’re going—“

“come on, old man!”

“i’m gonna get you, you fucking gremlin!”

tommy felt a smile break across his face.

finally.

_i’m home._

**Author's Note:**

> i just...
> 
> *cries*


End file.
